


Zero

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [20]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Apocalyptic Situation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Original Character(s), Platonic Kisses, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, Stress Related Illness, Wham Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: *Part 1/4 of the finale of Operation Domiciliate*Nigel and Chad complete their biggest test yet.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 2
Collections: Operation Friend





	Zero

**Author's Note:**

> The most fitting music track to play for this fic is the Final Hours tune from The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask.
> 
> Speaking of which, that game proves that you don't need ultra realistic violence to create a terrifying atmosphere.  
> The music and the reactions of the NPCs as they realize how close the end is...now that's powerful stuff.
> 
> Oh, you know what else is scary in a video game?  
> When you're playing as an invincible protagonist for the whole game...and then the final boss gives you a Game Over. Wario Land 3, anyone?
> 
> I could list all sorts of ways where E-rated games prove that they are far more terrifying than M-rated games, but I'd be here all day.
> 
> And besides, you have a fic to read...

_[Scene: the basement. The whole room is bathed in a sickly yellow/green light. Nigel and Chad run inside the newly opened steel closet and see a purple heart-shaped gem sitting on a pedestal. The two boys take a moment to look carefully at the gem, which seems to have a tiny part of it chipped away]_

**Nigel:** Hmm...I remember Numbuh Infinity saying that this gem-- the Heart Gem-- was supposed to be _pink_ , not purple.

 **Chad:** You’re right, that _is_ odd. But what I find the most peculiar is...well, the fact that someone-- or some _thing_ \-- seems to have chipped a part of it away.

 **Nigel:**...Wait, the gem was...? Oh, my apologies. I was too busy thinking about this gem’s effects. Apparently, the Heart Gem can cause strange effects to operatives who have formed close bonds with each other, and those effects include--

 **Chad:** Mutations and resurrections?

 **Nigel:** Yes. And I’m worried about how those mutations will affect us...

_[The green/yellow lighting turns orange, which makes both Nigel and Chad gulp]_

**Chad:** Uh, look, kid, we don’t have time to ponder about mutations! We were told that we need to perform a lot of loving actions toward each other before the house’s lighting turns dark red, otherwise we’re gonna get _incinerated!_

 **Nigel:** [clearing his throat] Alright, then. Let’s start performing those loving actions, Chad. [Chad says nothing and bows his head] Chad? Um, are you alright?

_[Chad suddenly pales, holds his head, and slumps against the wall]_

**Chad:** [weakly] Oh, man, I feel so _ill_ right now... I seriously feel like I’m gonna...[putting his hand on his mouth]...pass out...

 **Nigel:** [fearfully] Chad, wait! Don’t--! [he suddenly feels very lightheaded and nauseous] Oh, dear...[slumping against the wall] I feel sick, too...what’s going on here...?

 **Chad:** [holding his stomach] High stress, probably. I mean...who _wouldn’t_ feel sick when they’re about to be incinerated...?

 **Nigel:** [rubbing his temples] True, true...

_[Chad abruptly collapses, which makes Nigel gasp out of shock and heartbreak. The yellow/green lighting changes to an overwhelmingly bright shade of orange/red]_

**Chad:** [breathing raggedly]...I give up. I just...don’t have the energy to do anything. I just feel so ill...I feel like... if I try to... go up to you, I’ll just collapse again...[hugging his knees] Is there... anything that can be done at this point...? What are we...supposed to do...?

_[Nigel contemplatingly closes his eyes. After a few moments of intense silence, Nigel slowly opens his eyes and starts singing]_

**Nigel:** [softly] Cause every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you...

_[Nigel sees the Heart Gem slowly going from purple to pink. The younger boy’s eyes light up with realization and hopefulness as he continues singing]_

**Nigel:** Cause every night I still lay awake in a dream of an absolution...

 **Chad:** [raising his head up a bit and weakly continuing the song] Cause every night I will make it right, and every night I will come to you...

_[As Chad sings, the Heart Gem’s dark pink colour slowly changes to a lighter pink; Chad smirks a bit as he sees what’s happening to the gem...and the room’s orange/red lighting, which goes back to being green/yellow. Chad manages to sit up and resume his singing as he smiles warmly at Nigel, who is returning the smile]_

**Chad:** [regaining his colour] But every night it just stays the same in my dream...

 **Nigel/Chad:** Of an absolution...

_[Nigel takes a deep breath and slowly stands up. A wave of dizziness and nausea washes over him, but he just walks over to Chad (who is staring at Nigel with amazement) as if he wasn’t horribly sick at all]_

**Nigel:** [determined] You listen, and you listen _**well,**_ Chad. I am Nigel Uno of the Kids Next Door. I am an _awesome_ operative who will _not_ go down without a fight. [he makes it to Chad and pulls the teen into a hug] I _refuse_ to give in to despair. I _refuse_ to let our lives end. And I _refuse_ to believe...[kissing Chad on the temple]...that hatred can win against love.

 **Chad:** [tearfully smiling] Oh, Nigel...[returning the hug]...you’re just the sweetest guy ever, huh? [kissing Nigel’s temple] No wonder you’re my number one.

 **Nigel:** [tearfully smiling] That’s right, teenager. I _am_ number one. And I’ll prove it to you with my favourite song. [singing softly] All I need is you for always and forever...

 **Chad:** [singing] All you need is me, remember when I say all we need is love, for us to be together...

 **Chad/Nigel:** [pulling away from the hug and looking into each other’s eyes] Cause you’re my number one!

_[A tranquil silence fills the room as the two keep look at each other. After a few moments, Chad smirks, playfully grabs Nigel’s shirt, and pulls the younger boy closer]_

**Nigel:** [blushing and chuckling happily] Chad...are you going to...?!

 **Chad:** [putting his thumb over Nigel’s lips] Yup. Now _**get over here,**_ Nigel.

_[As soon as Chad’s lips touches Nigel’s (thumb-blocked) lips, the Heart Gem glows white and fills the whole room with a blinding light. When the white light fades, so too does the odd green/yellow lighting. Nigel and Chad seem to have vanished, too, but in their place stands a young man with a blond mohawk, a blue visor, and purple clothes. The young man, Numbuh 275-X (or Numbuh Prime), slowly opens his eyes]_

**Prime** **:** Now _that_ was amazing...you said it.

_[The new fusion quickly snaps out of his lovestruck state and looks around in confusion/fear]_

**Prime** : Uh, Nigel? Chad? Where...? [he looks down at himself] Hey, wait just a...don’t tell that we just...?! Holy sweet Zero! We, I...uh...[taking a deep breath].. _.need to go talk to Numbuh Infinity right now_! [running upstairs] Agreed!

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me explain:  
> The Kids Next Door universe has a lot of characters with superpowers. Father, Chad's parents, etc.  
> Even the Kids Next Door themselves have a superpower: the power of love.  
> Nigel/Wally was able to tell the evil Lizzie/Kuki from the real one by looking into her eyes.  
> Ramon-4 turned good because of Kuki's love for him.  
> The list goes on.
> 
> Now what if galactic operatives found out about this power, and decided to make it into something physical and usable? And so they made the Heart Gem. 
> 
> -Appropriate music for this fic:  
> \-->Dangan Ronpa 2nd version [Super Dangan Ronpa 2] (when Nigel stands up and walks toward Chad).  
> \-->The Moon's Destruction [The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask] or The Path is Open [Persona 4] (when Nigel and Chad fuse).
> 
> As for Numbuh Prime's unofficial theme: His World (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) [the one with the violins at the beginning and ending of the song].  
> And as for Nigel and Chad themselves?  
> Chad's theme would likely have a violin and an electric guitar.  
> Nigel's theme would probably have the same instruments as the theme for Operation Zero (orchestra, electric guitar, bells, etc).
> 
> -Admittedly, I was inspired by the fusion mechanic from Steven Universe. I always wondered what Nigel and Chad would look like if they fused. I was also inspired by the rumours going around about how Rebecca Sugar was going to be involved in the series. Wouldn't that be something?
> 
> -Related links:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/StevenUniverse  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThePowerOfLove  
> https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Fusion_Gems


End file.
